Parallel
by Lithet
Summary: Continuación alternativa del final del capítulo 2x11. "Sólo se escuchaba el sonido electrizante de aquellos relámpagos rojos y amarillos. Con un movimiento elíptico, envió a Thawne directo hacia aquel agujero, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pues él mismo estaba siendo atraído hacia la abertura." Barry/Patty
1. Chapter 1

**Primera historia que escribo sobre "Flash". Serán capítulos cortos, no sé cuantos pero creo que no muchos. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido electrizante de aquellos relámpagos rojos y amarillos. Dando vueltas. Sin parar. Intentando alcanzar su máxima velocidad, mientras los demás observaban desde el interior del laboratorio todo lo que ocurría.

A Cisco no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo convulsionaba entre las sábanas de aquella cama de hospital.

Entonces, un pequeño agujero de gusano apareció de la nada y Barry aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar a Eobard del brazo con la intención de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible. Sabía que no podía olvidar todo lo que aquel hombre le había hecho, pero quizá el doctor Harrison Wells tenía razón, por fin podría seguir con su vida. Su vida sin Patty.

Con un movimiento elíptico, envió a Thawne directo hacia aquel agujero, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pues él mismo estaba siendo atraído hacia la abertura.

Frente a él, la sonrisa de su antítesis. Miró su brazo, agarrado por el Flash Reverso, tirando de él.

* * *

\- Lo hizo – Dijo Wells victorioso mirando a Cisco, que por fin había dejado de convulsionar.

Caitlin observó las constantes del chico en el monitor – Se ha normalizado su estado, pero tardará un poco en despertar.

\- ¿Y Barry? - Preguntó Joe al darse cuenta de que el joven todavía no había aparecido. Wells le miró con preocupación y salió corriendo hacia el antiguo acelerador de partículas - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - El detective siguió sus pasos a través de los pasillos de los laboratorios.

\- Si es lo que creo, nada bueno – Dijo justo antes de llegar a la pasarela.

El doctor la cruzó y buscó al chico, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Dónde está Barry, profesor Wells? - Joe le miraba con terror en sus ojos.

\- En el futuro.

* * *

Una bruma de color azul oscuro le rodeaba. Había conseguido deshacerse del Flash Reverso, pero no tenía ni idea de hacia donde se dirigía. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Había caído sobre el suelo del acelerador de partículas.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el laboratorio, pero no había nadie.

Estaba seguro de que había viajado en el tiempo, así que se dirigió a la pared del pasillo y puso su mano sobre ella, haciendo que una puerta se abriera. Caminó hacia el interior y ésta se cerró.

\- ¿Gideon? - Preguntó en voz alta mientras se quitaba la máscara que cubría su cabeza.

\- Buenas tardes, Barry Allen – Dijo una voz robotizada, y una luz de color azul claro apareció en la habitación, formando un rostro ante él.

\- Necesito saber en qué año estamos...

\- Por supuesto – El rostro desapareció y en su lugar había proyectado un periódico de grandes dimensiones. En él aparecía Barry como Flash y un enorme titular: "Flash salva el día en Star City".

Barry buscó la fecha – 20 de Septiembre de 2026... Lo sabía... - Entonces algo más llamó su atención – Un momento... - Se fijó en quien era la persona que firmaba el artículo – Iris West... - Susurró - Gideon... ¿No estoy casado con Iris?

\- No, Barry Allen – Respondió la máquina.

\- Mi viaje ha debido cambiar algo en esta línea temporal... No debería estar aquí.

Barry salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él. Volvió rápidamente hacia el acelerador de partículas y comenzó a correr. Necesitaba volver a su época como fuera.

Corrió y corrió hasta quedar exhausto, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido. Había gastado todas sus energías para llevar de vuelta a Eobard a su tiempo, y éste se la había jugado dejándole ahí atrapado, al igual que el _otro_ Thawne lo estuvo en su época.

Se quedó un rato allí, sentado en el suelo, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dejado atrás, porque si no era capaz de volver a su tiempo... ¿Qué le quedaba?

Parecía que su mente trataba de atormentarle. No podía dejar de pensar en Patty ni un sólo segundo desde que la había visto esa mañana. En sus ojos llenos de lágrimas diciéndole que le quería. Porque él sabía que ella le quería de verdad. A Patty ni siquiera le importaban todas las mentiras que había tenido que decirle por ser un "súperhéroe" y, sin embargo, él no había sido capaz de reconocer delante de ella que sí, que era Flash y rogarle que se quedara.

Quizá quería escudarse en el pensamiento de que lo hacía por ella, de que quería protegerla. Pero en realidad, lo que le daba miedo, eran todos esos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir y que ahora, se daba cuenta de que no había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Iris.

Cogió aire lentamente, tratando de quitar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho. Necesitaba verla. Le daba igual que no fuera _su_ Patty. Lo necesitaba.

Fue al laboratorio y se quitó el traje de Flash que llevaba para ponerse algo más cómodo. Encontró donde siempre un par de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera oscura de laboratorios S.T.A.R. Una vez cambiado salió a la calle y corrió.

* * *

Casi atardecía cuando por fin la encontró. La miró desde lejos, viendo como la suave brisa movía su largo pelo rubio, y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en él. Estaba distraída, regando algunas flores del jardín de delante de su casa, entonces alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, dejándole inmóvil.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola hola! Nueva actualización que espero que os guste :D Los reviews son bienvenidos, así que si alguien quiere dejarme su opinión de la historia estaré encantada de leerle :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

\- ¡Barry! - La policía soltó la pequeña regadera que llevaba en la mano, sin importarle derramar el agua, cruzó la calle y le abrazó - ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Hace... Hace unas horas... - Alcanzó a decir cuando volvió a mirar su rostro, esta vez más de cerca. Estaba preciosa, apenas se notaban esos diez años que habían pasado para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó algo preocupada.

\- Sí, ahora sí – Dijo estrechándola de nuevo entre sus brazos – Echaba de menos esto...

\- Yo también... – Patty se separó de él y atrapó los labios de Barry entre los suyos, sorprendiéndole. Cuando se separaron, el chico no podía dejar de mirar sus increíbles ojos azules – Ven, vamos a casa, Nora no hace más que preguntar por ti... - Dijo caminando hacia el inmueble.

\- ¿Nora? - El corazón le dio un vuelco. La única persona que él conocía con ese nombre, era su madre.

La policía abrió la puerta - ¡Cariño! ¡Mira quien ha llegado! - Dijo Patty efusivamente.

Se escucharon unos pequeños pasos correteando hasta llegar al salón - ¡Papi! - Dijo la niña, y se lanzó hacia él, dejando a Barry sin palabras y con la cara desencajada. Era impresionante ver lo que se parecía la pequeña a su madre... Y a él. Tenía el pelo rubio con ondas, y sus ojos verdes. Mirarla a ella era casi como verse a sí mismo. Se agachó para verla más de cerca y la niña le abrazó, pillándole por sorpresa.

Una hija. Tenía una hija con Patty.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Estrechó el pequeño cuerpo de Nora contra el suyo, dejándose embriagar por aquel olor a colonia infantil, la levantó para cargarla en sus brazos y volvió a mirarla. No tendría más de cinco años – Es... Es increíble – Le dijo a Patty sin dejar de mirar a aquella niña que sentía como suya. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas por la emoción.

\- ¿El qué? - Preguntó la policía intrigada.

\- Que tú y yo hayamos hecho a esta niña tan preciosa.

Patty le miró alzando una ceja y sonrió - ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? ¿Ha ido todo bien en Star City con Oliver? Como me dijiste que volvías mañana...

Barry comenzó a atar cabos. Su otro _yo_ estaba fuera de la ciudad – Sí, claro ¿qué iba a ir mal? - Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

\- No sé... - La mujer se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios - ¿Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no? - Le dijo casi susurrando, con complicidad.

\- Lo sé – Le dijo él sincerándose. Ahora sí estaba seguro.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer la cena... ¿Bañas tú a Nora mientras?

\- ¿Bañarla? - Preguntó en voz alta. No había bañado a un niño en su vida - ¿Por qué no la bañas tú... Y yo hago la cena? - Le preguntó intentando salir de aquella situación.

Patty rió a carcajadas - ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste cocinar?

\- No fue para tanto... - Trató de disimular el chico.

\- ¿Perdona? ¡Casi morimos por una indigestión! ¡Mandaste a Joe y a Iris directos al hospital! - Dijo sin parar de reír.

Aquello le convenció definitivamente – Está bien... Yo baño a la niña... - Dijo dejando a Nora de nuevo en el suelo.

\- No tienes remedio, Barry Allen – Le besó de nuevo y después se fue hacia la cocina.

La niña tiró de la mano de su _padre_ y le condujo hasta su habitación, situada en el piso de arriba. Estaba pintada de color verde claro y los muebles eran de madera.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde estarían guardados los pijamas, entonces miró a Nora y ésta señaló con su dedo la cómoda que estaba frente a la cama.

Barry se dirigió allí y vio que habían un par de pijamas doblados en el primer cajón – Bien Nora ¿Cuál prefieres? El de... ¿Flash? - Dijo sorprendido sacando la pequeña prenda. Era de color rojo y en el pecho llevaba el símbolo del relámpago – ¿O el de... Arrow? – Sacó el pijama de color verde con una flecha dibujada. La niña se quedó pensativa – Piensa, piensa... Es una gran decisión.

\- El de Arrow – Dijo la niña riéndose.

\- Ten hijos para esto – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y la pequeña rió aún más. Aquello era música para sus oídos – Vale, y ahora... La ropa interior... - Volvió a mirar a la niña y ésta le señaló la misma cómoda pero los cajones inferiores. Barry cogió unas diminutas braguitas con dibujos y unos calcetines – Ya lo tenemos todo, así que a la ducha, señorita – Dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el baño. Por suerte sabía donde estaba porque, al subir, se había fijado en que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y todas las prendas en un taburete. Abrió el grifo del agua, esperando a que ésta estuviera caliente. Cuando comenzó a salir templada, colocó el tapón para que la bañera se fuera llenando.

Vio que en la parte de arriba de la puerta, había una pequeña estufa, así que tiró de la cuerda que colgaba y ésta se encendió. No hacía frío, pero recordaba que, cuando era pequeño, su madre la encendía siempre.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la niña le miraba intrigada – Tienes que ayudarme a quitarme la ropa – Le dijo.

\- Claro, claro – Barry se agachó y comenzó a quitarle el pequeño suéter que llevaba.

Cuando estuvo desvestida, la metió en la bañera y le puso algunos juguetes que estaban en un cubo de plástico azul.

\- Bueno... ¿Qué champú te gusta? - Le preguntó a la pequeña.

\- El que no pica en los ojos.

\- El que no pica en los ojos... - Repitió él en voz baja y fue a la estantería a por él. Estaba todo tan bien ordenado que no tuvo ningún problema en encontrarlo. Cuando volvió, cogió el mango del grifo, que era extensible, y mojó el pelo de la pequeña. Después, puso una pequeña cantidad de jabón en su pelo y comenzó a lavárselo.

\- Tú no eres mi papi – Dijo de repente la pequeña sin dejar de jugar con su patito de goma, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Barry.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Se aceptan comentarios :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó atónito - ¡Pues claro que lo soy! - Dijo tratando de que no se notara que mentía.

\- Eres como él, pero... No eres él. No sabes donde están mis cosas. Y mi papi siempre hace espuma para jugar cuando me baño. Y tú no.

\- Nora...

La niña había dejado de jugar con sus muñecos - ¿Dónde está? - Le preguntó con tristeza.

\- Está... Está trabajando en Star City... Creo. - Admitió finalmente.

\- ¿Encerrando a los malos?

Aquello hizo que Barry sonriera – Sí, encerrando a los malos... Creo que llegará mañana...

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

\- Me perdí... Y... no sabía a donde ir... - El chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos - ¿Me puedes hacer un favor, Nora? - Le preguntó haciendo que la pequeña le mirara intrigada - ¿Podrías no decírselo a tu madre? Lo de que no soy tu "papi"... Quiero decírselo yo...

\- ¿Me contarás un cuento antes de irme a dormir?

Barry sonrió – Claro que sí ¡Hasta te arroparé!

\- Entonces vale – Dijo la niña feliz.

* * *

Cuando la pequeña estuvo lista, ambos bajaron hacia el salón, donde Patty había colocado en la mesa varias fuentes con comida.

\- ¡Vaya! - Dijo Barry sorprendido y sintió como su estómago rugía hambriento. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sin comer nada.

\- Suponía que tendrías hambre – Le contestó Patty dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Sí, gracias – Dijo ayudando a Nora a subir a su silla y se sentó a su lado.

Cenaron en silencio, interrumpido sólo por algunos divertidos comentarios de la pequeña y Barry pensó en cuanto se parecía a Patty. Había sido capaz de descubrir que no era su padre en cuestión de minutos al igual que fue capaz la detective de averiguar que él era Flash, sin necesidad de decirle nada. Era por eso por lo que debía hablar cuanto antes con ella si no quería complicar las cosas. No tardaría mucho más en darse cuenta de que era un "impostor".

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Patty acariciando su mano - Estás más callado de lo normal...

\- Sí, es... Sólo estoy cansado. Ya sabes... Mucho trabajo...

\- Ya... - Dijo la detective poco convencida y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Después de la cena, Barry acompañó a Nora a su habitación, y tal y como le había prometido durante su baño, le contó un cuento, aunque no llegó a terminarlo, pues la pequeña se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos, observando como dormía, y cuanto más la miraba, más se daba cuenta de que debía regresar a su época. La arropó cuidadosamente y besó su frente. Después, bajó las escaleras y se acercó al sofá, donde se encontraba Patty sentada viendo la televisión, y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Ya está dormida? - Le preguntó.

\- Sí, le he contado un cuento y se ha quedado dormida incluso antes de saber el final...

\- Perfecto – Dijo con una sonrisa apagando el televisor y, antes de que Barry pudiera hacer nada, la detective estaba sentada a horcajadas encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué... Qué haces Patty? - Le preguntó riendo de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Tú que crees? - La detective no le dejó si quiera responder. Besó sus labios con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua, buscando la de él, sintiendo su calor, mientras se movía encima suyo.

Acarició su torso musculado por encima de la sudadera y continuó besando su mentón, bajando hasta su cuello.

\- De... Deberíamos parar.

\- Yo creo que no... – Patty volvió a su boca y mordió su labio inferior suavemente – Tu amigo no piensa lo mismo que tú – Dijo moviéndose de nuevo sobre él, sintiendo su enorme erección entre las piernas.

\- Esto es una locura – Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal... Sólo sabía que deseaba estar dentro de ella.

Patty siguió moviéndose, haciendo que sus sexos estuvieran aún más en contacto, sin dejar de besarle y Barry gimió. Le estaba volviendo loco.

Sus manos subieron por su cuerpo, acariciándola, y la detective aprovechó para quitarle la sudadera a Barry, la cual terminó en el suelo para seguir besándolo. Después fue él el que le quitó el suéter a ella, que terminó en el mismo lugar que el suyo.

El chico comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, sintiendo como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, pero entonces, Patty se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? - Preguntó exhausto.

\- Nada, es sólo que... Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿Ahora?

Patty se levantó rápidamente – No tardo – Dijo saliendo del salón.

Barry no entendía nada. Primero se le tiraba encima y después se iba al baño. Entonces escuchó un pequeño sonido, algo que le resultaba familiar, y se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

\- E... Espera Patty... - Alcanzó a decir cuando ésta apareció delante suyo sujetando una pistola entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Quién coño eres?! - Le gritó.

\- Soy yo ¿Vale? Suelta el arma, por favor – Dijo con las manos alzadas.

\- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿Quién eres? - La detective seguía sosteniendo la pistola entre sus manos y le apuntaba directamente.

\- Soy Barry Allen.

\- Y si eres él ¿Se puede saber por qué no tienes la cicatriz del hombro?

\- Qué... ¿Qué cicatriz? - Preguntó confuso.

\- ¡La que te hiciste cuando derrotaste a Zoom! - Dijo enfadada.

\- Porque de donde yo vengo, Zoom todavía existe...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que...? - Preguntó absorta.

\- Sí Patty, vengo... Vengo del pasado.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Dónde está mi marido!

\- No, no lo sé, te lo juro. Mírame a los ojos y verás que no miento.

\- No te creo – Dijo la detective y sin más, apretó el gatillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Observó la bala, yendo hacia él lentamente y la cogió en el aire sin apenas esfuerzo.

\- ¡Me has disparado! - Le recriminó a la detective y ésta parpadeó perpleja. Estaba segura de que no había fallado. Barry dejó caer la bala en el suelo, después corrió hacia ella y la desarmó antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Patty tan sólo había alcanzado a ver un borrón con pequeños rayos a su alrededor y, de repente, ya no tenía su arma con ella - ¿Pero cómo...?

\- Súpervelocidad ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿En... En serio?

\- Pregúntame algo, lo que quieras. Pero no de ahora claro – Añadió - Algo que ocurriera hace diez años.

\- No sé... No se me ocurre nada...

Barry comenzó a hablar de carrerilla, casi sin respirar – Nos conocimos un día que viniste a una escena de un crimen y me dijiste que leías todos mis informes forenses. Te pedí una cita en las escaleras de la comisaría y al final, esa cita terminó siendo "a ciegas" porque no veía absolutamente nada. Estabas increíble con aquel vestido de color...

\- Borgoña – Dijo ella y Barry le sonrió.

Patty se acercó a él y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos – Eres tú... - Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía – Pero, entonces... ¿Dónde está _mi_ Barry? - Preguntó extrañada.

El sonido de alguien carraspeando desde la puerta hizo que los dos se giraran - ¿Me he perdido algo? - Preguntó aquel hombre enfundado en un vestido rojo con un relámpago dibujado en el pecho.

Patty bajó sus manos rápidamente y Barry habló – Esto no puede ser bueno... - Dijo justo antes de que su _otro yo_ apareciera delante suyo quitándose la máscara, revelando su verdadera identidad. Barry se fijó en él, y observó que apenas había cambiado en esos diez años. Quizá alguna arruga más en su cara, pero era casi como mirarse a sí mismo en un espejo.

\- Así que estabas con mi mujer...

\- No es lo que parece, de verdad... – Dijo nerviosa la detective.

\- Sé lo que parece, Patty... – Dijo el Barry de aquella Tierra – Porque yo estuve también en su misma situación.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Preguntó el chico atónito y entonces, algo golpeó su cara.

\- Será mejor que te la pongas... - Dijo el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Barry miró qué era aquello que tenía sobre la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era su sudadera de S.T.A.R labs. Aquella que hacía unos minutos le había quitado la detective. El otro Barry la había cogido con su súpervelocidad y se la había tirado sin darse cuenta. Era realmente rápido – Perdona... No me había dado cuenta de que no la llevaba puesta...

\- Me lo imagino. No quiero detalles de todas formas.

\- ¿Por qué no os preparo algo mientras vais al salón? - Preguntó Patty tratando de dar normalidad a lo que estaba ocurriendo – Imagino que tendréis mucho de que hablar... - Barry se fue sin más a sentarse en el sofá, mientras el otro se quedaba rezagado, momento que aprovechó la policía para cogerle del brazo – No sabía que no eras tú...

\- En realidad... Sí soy yo – Dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y aquello la tranquilizó. Se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la frente y después fue hacia el salón, sentándose frente a su _yo_ del pasado.

Barry le sonrió nervioso, algo incómodo por la situación - Wells siempre dice que no deberíamos encontrarnos... Y mucho menos hablar.

\- Siempre dice lo mismo... Que la línea temporal puede ser alterada... Pero esto que estás viviendo... Mejor dicho, esto que estamos viviendo, forma parte de tu línea temporal, y de la mía.

\- O sea que... ¿Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir?

\- Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías – Afirmó su _otro yo_ \- Eobard te lanzó al agujero de gusano ¿Verdad?

\- Sí... El muy... - El chico paró antes de que de su boca salieran palabras malsonantes – Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi. Supongo que quería llevarme a su época, pero por suerte me deshice de él y no sé cómo, pero acabé aquí.

\- Yo sí que sé como terminaste aquí – Dijo alzando la mirada y sonrió a Patty que acababa de aparecer en el salón con algunas bebidas, dejándolas sobre la mesa de centro. Después, ésta se sentó al lado de su marido – Muchas veces, los viajes en el tiempo te llevan exactamente al lugar donde quieres ir... - Dijo pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...?

\- Viniste aquí porque era donde querías estar en ese momento.

\- Patty... - Dijo el chico con apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - Preguntó la detective sin saber muy bien a qué se referían.

\- Creo que nuestro joven Barry Allen acaba de descubrir qué es lo que tiene que hacer – Añadió el Barry de esa Tierra.

\- Necesito volver a mi tiempo... Pero antes... ¿Me dirás como acabar con Zoom?

\- Si te lo dijera tu futuro ya no sería este, Barry... ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

El chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos – Si tú lo conseguiste sin ayuda... Significa que yo también puedo.

\- Nuestras limitaciones sólo están aquí, Barry – Dijo señalándose la cabeza – Recuérdalo.

* * *

Barry volvió al acelerador de partículas, pero ésta vez no lo hizo solo.

Se escuchaba el sonido electrizante, no sólo de sus relámpagos, sino también los de su acompañante. Los rayos que recorrían su cuerpo eran de un color mucho más intenso que los suyos. El Flash de aquella tierra corría como nunca habría soñado correr.

Los dos daban vueltas, sin parar, hasta que de pronto, el pequeño agujero de gusano volvió a formarse ante sus ojos, y sin más, Barry desapareció a través de él.

Y corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar aquel tren.

\- ¿Barry? ¿Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sorprendida la joven policía al verle delante de ella.

Y cuando ésta le sonrió, toda su vida volvió a tener sentido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña historia tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirla :) Agradecer especialmente a jennijenni1919 por sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
